


Lunar

by shadowsspy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsspy/pseuds/shadowsspy
Summary: Free Prompt Outline IdeaMoon Varian is raised by Gothel with big sister Cassandra or is being raised by the Captain of the Guards with big sister Cassandra
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lunar

More than one writer can pick this up as im unlikely to actually write this all out

Varian with moon powers is being raised by Gothel with Cassandra as his big sister or he's being raised by the Captain of the guards with Cassandra as his big sister.

The Hows/Whys are up too the writer but here are a few ideas perhaps Quirin dies and Varian can't be raised by Frederic for insert reason so Varian is given too the Captain of the Guards to be raised or Gothel could kidnap Baby Varian perhaps killing Quirin in the process and when she leaves Cassandra to go raise Rapunzel she not only leaves Cassandra behind but Kid Varian too leading to both of them being adopted by the Captain of the Guards.

Option 1  
Quirin who knows he is dying travels upto the the castle to speak with Frederic his old friend and takes baby Varian with him. He dies later after he was convinced to stay in the castle a bit longer leaving Varian with no one to look after him. Unable to care for a baby and be king at the same time he is given to The Captain of the Guards to raise since he has a child already and Cassandra becomes a great big sister and it all ends with nothing but fluff.

Option 2  
Quirin who since having a fussy newborn is aware of every creak and noise of the house at night wakes to a unknown noise he rushes to investigate. He finds baby Varians hair stripe glowing but no sign of anything unusual until he gets stabbed from behind by Gothel who makes off with Varian. From there it can go a few different directions.

In one option there is no Rapunzel and Varian is the only special one so Cassandra is still some what happy with her mom and vows to be a good sister even if he gets most of the attention. In another universe Rapunzel has reunited with her parents and is happy when the theft occurs leaving Gothel to have another special child to raise alone. I picture a bigger age gap between Rapunzel and Varian so if Gothel dies and she finds a little boy who's just like her well the only decent option is too raise him and she becomes his mom.

In the last option Varian was baby napped and it all goes according to canon except for being found sooner so we have baby Varian but also Small Child Rapunzel and Small Child Cassandra to deal with. Rapunzel goes to live happy with her parents but with the baby's parents unable to be found the Captain takes him in. Cassandra was abandoned just like canon as Gothel was focusing on the special kids and not her daughter.


End file.
